


candles

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [122]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (1) swear, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Relationships: Veth Brenatto/Yeza Brenatto
Series: me sobbing about critical role [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266866
Kudos: 11





	candles

“Oh, and watch out for the candles honey!”

Veth turns her head back to look at Yeza, but doesn’t stop walking. 

“Candles? What candles? I put out this display myself, there were no candles, and we’re an apothecary, why on earth would we have _candles_ -”

She’s cut off by the sudden slam of her body into a shelf and then a heat that is creeping up her shirt sleeve, and that’s when she sees the (lit) candle that she’s just accidentally knocked over and used to light herself on fire.

_“Fuck!”_


End file.
